Kidnapped
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: OC. Karrine gets KIDNAPPED! SasorixOC GaaraxOC DeidaraxOC! It seems Karrine has many love intrerests, while they do to...Is Karrine going to be ok? Hard to say... READ! Slight The Hunger Games crossover on chapter 1 and 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

**(Karrine has silver hair, purple eyes, almost always wears a black and white skirt, and a black, white, and purple shirt that buttons down the left) (Oh, and, if you think the bad guy is Orochimaru, YOU'RE SO VERY WRONG!) (Japanese lesson: Kuso means damn)**

Karrine slept peacefully. She dreamt of Gaara-Chan, Dei-Dei-Kun, and Sasori-Kun.

The man stared at her. The girl he cared for as a kid, experimented on, hurt so carefully. He smirked viciously, and picked her up. He was taking her. It was a great decision, he thought. He left a note, saying he (He left no name) took her. Why? He liked torturing innocent minds.

The Akatsuki were all good with Konoha and Suna at the moment. It was because Karrine had died again. Her heart was failing, and the monsters in her body had escaped. Of course, they had gone back in, hard at the time. She had come back to life and said, "Looks like this is the 6th time I've died, counting my birth."

That had broken all their hearts. They knew she was dead the minute she was born. It had made her known in her villages (Rain, Snow, and Seekeria) as the undead, the walking dead, and so many more.

She was a monster in all those villages' eyes. Of course, she went the cliché way and became Kage of Rain and Snow, and Princess of Seekeria. But that was hard work. Being princess, Kanekage, and Hellikage? Like she had that much free time?

When Konoha found the note, they sent for Suna, saying someone had taken Karrine. They sent Naruto (Naruto-Chan was what Karrine called him) to the Akatsuki, knowing they would not care to get the Jinchuriki knowing their best friend **(All of them are bff's with this some-what amazing girl! Karrine: HEY, not somewhat, I AM AMAZING [Heh, A-maize-ing {The Grown Ups with Adam Sandler, LOVE THAT MOVIE}]!)** When Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan heard this, they immediately ran out the hideout (Pain: We have to move the hideout if Konoha knows where it is….) and the rest, glancing at each other, ran out.

Ann and Alex heard the news and ran to Karrine's house. They saw Karrine's Chibi pants (For the story of them, wait till Karrine is remembering her past to stay sane ;)) and backpack and knew she was not going to be ok.

*To Karrine, Karrine POV*

I opened my eyes slowly and suddenly felt pain in my abdomen and wrists. Wait, was I hanging from the ceiling?! I widened my eyes and found my mouth was gagged. "I see you're awake…" I saw him…. I remember him, I mean; my curse was a photographic memory! I remember every single bad thing that ever happened to me! The blessing was I remember the good things to… I watched him walk around. "I knew you were strong enough to survive more of the experiments, so taking you was the best idea. Besides, you have Tsuketsu, the 100 tailed dog. It seems if I take that out, you may die…I'll just do that." I spit the gag out and cried, "Ha! I won't die because I have much more monsters and demons harbored in my body!" My eyes widened when I actually thought of what I said. He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Then I guess I'll just take them all out…" I glared and said, "Kuso!" Then I noticed the rope was wrapped around my wrists and my stomach. But the rope was perverted, and squeezed so much it actually made my breasts bigger. "Kuso eyea ropa!" (In Seekerin it means: Damn this rope!)

*Back to others, No POV*

"I can't believe this!" Kankuro (Kankuro is half brother with Gaara, Temari, and Karrine, and Karrine isn't the sister of either Gaara or Temari, and Kankuro's mother is Karrine's, while his father is Gaara's and Temari's.) cried, looking through the room. It had no signs of struggle, but then again, Karrine, though she barely sleeps, would have been asleep at the time. Ann and Alex were looking around her room when Alex grabbed the Chibi pants and put them on (By magic, you perverts! She wasn't going to change in front of all those people!) And all the others said, "I don't think you should do that!" (Gaara was not in the room, just so you understand this next part…) Alex laughed. "Why?" Naruto looked at the jeans fearfully. "She said those were magic, and stuff like 'Beware the Chibi Pants!' and 'Honor the Chibi!' and other things…I just-" He was cut off as a blinding light engulfed Alex. Alex suddenly had power, and as sudden as the light started, it stopped. "You don't look any different…." Kankuro trailed. "But I do feel different!" Alex said, talking with her hands when a bolt of light shot of her hands, out the door, and almost knocked over Gaara. His sand shot up and blocked the light, and said, "Let me guess, you thought the Chibi pants were not magic, talked with your hands, and accidently shot a light at me." He didn't even look at Alex. Alex sweat dropped and asked, "How did you know the whole story?" Gaara didn't even answer as he walked into the house. Alex sweat dropped a second time. _'Why does Karrine like that guy?' _ She thought, watching the emotionless boy saunter toward the bed.

*To Karrine, Karrine POV*

I cried out as I was lowered into what would later be known to me as a horrid memory of being in my mother's womb. Then, when I was in that, the bubble was put inside a HUGE ice-cube and now I was stuck between a un-pop able bubble and a never-melting Ice cube. Wow.

At least I know my memories (Good ones, at least…) would keep me sane. I thought to Sasori and Gaara. I remember my first kiss with Sasori, my first date with Gaara…

*Flashback, Sasori's First Kiss, No POV*

The 2 stood, just watching the sun fall to let the moon come up. "Sasori-Kun…" Karrine said, and looked at him, blushing. "Yes, Karrine-Chan?" Karrine almost cursed. _'To flustered…' _She bit her lip and Said, "Sasori, I really…uh, like you…." She nervously looked at the red headed boy. "I do to." He said. "No, I mean, I like, like you…" She trailed. "I know. I do to." Karrine shook her head. "No, I meant-" She got cut off as she was turned and looked into Sasori's eyes. He smiled and said, "I know what you mean. I like you in the same way!" Karrine's breath hitched and they looked into each others' eyes. Karrine's hand went up at the same time as Sasori's and their fingers intertwined, their faces getting closer and closer. Their lips softly pressed together, then harder. They stayed like that for awhile, when they pulled away for breath, they looked into each other's eyes. They looked to the sky and noticed there was no more sun. Karrine gasped and Sasori cursed. "It's time to go…" They trailed at the same time. They went their separate ways and promised to hang out again.

(For the picture of them kissing, go to YouTube and search Naruto RPC Karrine Is Gone. It also has a picture of her kissing Gaara, hugging Sasori and Deidara, and her kissing Naruto!)

*End Flashback, Karrine POV*

I was forcibly pulled from the memory as it ended. I cried, tears a soft lilac/clear. I tried to remember another good memory, but then I heard a laugh. He was laughing at my sorrow! RUDE!

*Back to Others, No POV*

Ann watched as Sasori and Gaara glared at each other. She sighed, then looked over Gaara's shoulder. She saw a Little girl, about 12, with dark black hair, and it was in curly pony tails. Her eyes were a soft green. "Who are you?" Ann asked her, and all the others looked at the girl. "I'm a friend of Karrine's. My name is Rue."

**My god, a cliff hanger! Oh, I've got cliff hanger-itis! Well, if you must know, Rue is from The Hunger Games, and I explained her how I thought she looked when I was reading the book. I never saw the movie :'( Well, I know I shouldn't be doing this story. BUT THE IDEA BUNNIES SAID THEY WERE GOING TO TORTURE MY MIND! I needed to put this up! Oh well, R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Rue." The girl said a second time, looking at the angry faces. Had they- She then noticed she was some-what transperant. She sighed and said, "Oh, almost forgot. I'm a ghost." Silence….

*To Karrine, Karrine POV*

I silently searched my mind to find a good memory. I needed one, **_now_**. Then I thought, _'What about the Chibi pants?!' _that was such a great memory…

*Flashback, Chibi Pants, No POV*

Karrine was not one to wear jeans. It wasn't in her nature. But today, she was wearing snug jeans with a big button. Not huge, just big, for a metal button. She showed Naruto, and Naruto said, "Why are they called Chibi Pants?" Karrine gasped. "You are supposed to put an honorific at the end of these fearsome jeans!" Naruto sweat dropped and said, "Why are they called Chibi Pants-Bo?" Karrine gasped again and said, "These jeans are girls! Don't put a boy honorific at the end!" Naruto twitched. "Then why do you call me a girl honorific?" Karrine sighed, "Chan is not just for girls. It's for young adults, young babies, close friends, loves, and, though most typically, not limited to teenage _girls_!" Naruto, exaspereated, said, "Then why don't you call me the honorific Bo?!" Karrine harumphed and crossed her arms. "Maybe I will!" Naruto thought on this. If he said yes, she should call him that, she would get mad. If he said no, he would always be called Chan. "Maybe you should!" He said, seeing what she would do. Karrine had thought about it to. No one called him that, so if she did, he would get annoyed fast and wouldn't care if he was called Chan. "Fine, Naruto-**_BO_**!" She had him right into her specially weaved web.

*Later, still Flashback*

Tsunade looked at them. "There's a mission that needs exactly 2 people, no more, no less. And I want you 2 to be those 2 people!" Karrine widened her eyes and said, "You're going to send the 2 Jinchurikis on a mission? Only them?" Tsunade thought. "You're right. Whitch one of you doesn't want to go?" Karrine sweat dropped. "That's not what I meant." Tsunade nodded. "I need the most brute strength on this mission. You 2 are the strongest ninja in this village. And- Wait, are those Chibi Pants-Chan?" Naruto sighed in exasperation and bamged his head on the desk. Tsunade stared at him. "What's wrong, Naruto-Bo?" Tsunade kept staring at Naruto. "How did you get her to call you the honorific Bo? And why don't you like the fearsome…" She glanced fearfully at the Chibi Pants. Gulping, she said, "Chibi Pants-Sama?" She asked. "It's a long story…." Naruto trailed. "Ok. Well, ready for your mission?" Tsunade asked. "Yes!" They both cried.

*End Flashback, to The Others, No POV*

"So you're that ghost Karrine is always talking about." Ann said, glaring. Gaara looked to both of them and scared all of them, crying, "Karrine needs our help and you're not even trying to save her! All you're doing is getting mad at a **_ghost_**!" Everyone gaped and stared in shock at the red headed boy. Well, except for Rue. She didn't know him. Alex thought and almost cried out. "I know who took her…" She whispered, trying to calm herself. "Who?!" Gaara, Sasori, and Deidara asked at the same time. Alex gulped and looked at Ann, a face of grief. "No." Ann said. Alex nodded solemnly. "No! It couldn't be…" Her voice cracked at the end. Alex nodded a second time. "But-" Ann started. "It has to be! Who else could it be?" Alex yelled at her. Ann's eyes teared up. "That means she could die at any minute, though…" She suddenly balled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alex wasn't one to cry. It wasn't something she did. But the others could see silent tears falling out of her eyes. It made the others wonder who in the hell took her! Sasori yelled, "TELL US! Now…" He said the last word calm, and deadly quiet. Ann and Alex looked at each other. "You tell them." Alex said. "No, you!" Ann cried at her. Alex gulped and said, "OK. The one who took her-" She stood up. "was-" Her voice cracked. "Zackaria Gipo." She said, and almost fell over crying. This man was a big part of the reason Karrine was deemed a monster.

"Who?" Deidara asked. The others were thinking the same thing, but it was only Deidara who had the courage to ask. "The peson that put the demons and monsters in her, the owner of the science facility she was put in, a lot more, but….I see you don't need more to hate him!" Ann answered, seeing Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, and just about everyone clench their fists. Wait a minute… "DON'T TELL HER I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE DEMONS AND MONSTERS!" Ann cried. "Why?" Naruto asked. "If she ever comes back, she'll personally kill me…" Ann then realized what she said. **_'If she ever comes back'_**. There was silence, when Rue said, "I have to go. My time on earth for the month is almost up." Rue said, looking behind her shoulder, and then running out the house, shooting up to the sky.

Alex then widened her eyes and snapped her fingers, the fearsome Chibi Pants-Sama off and her usuall plaid skirt back on. "We've got to go save her…" Gaara trailed. The others nodded their heads once, then left to the Hokage Building.

*Back To Karrine*

I coughed as pain filled my body, blood pouring from my mouth. I felt as if I was dying. **_'Guys, please come quickly….' _**I thought.

**Don't you worry! I won't kill off my character! At least, not in this story….**

**Karrine: HEY!**

**Sasori: You better not kill her off anytime soon…**

**Gaara: He means don't kill her off till he dies. Don't kill her off at all!**

**Deidara: Keep her alive!**

**Me: JEEZE! I was kidding! She's immortal! Duh!**

**Akatsuki: *Glares***

**Me: *Laughs nervously***

**Naruto: Karrine-Chan doesn't own my anime-**

**All others except Karrine: *Glare***

**Naruto: ****_Our _****anime.**

**All: BYE!**


End file.
